1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathing balls for cleaning the body and, more particularly, to such a bathing ball which has bulky portions rising one upon another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of bathing balls are commercially available. These bathing balls attract consumers by their unique outer appearances. These bathing balls commonly use a net or sponge matching with an ornamental body to cause a sense of beauty. The ornamental body has the function of absorbing applied bathing gel and causing applied bathing gel to produce bubbles when rubbed against the body. However, when directly rubbing the ornamental body against the body, it does not give a comfortable touch. Further, the ornamental body is inferior to the net in causing applied bathing gel to produce bubbles.